Anime FanFic: Suite PreCure
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: first fanfic pretty cure  series: suite  100% gak lucu, cerita spc memberantas kejahatan
1. Chapter 1: New PreCure Born

holaaa bertemu kembali dengan si narator Akari-chan ini ... hahahaha ayo kita mulai dari PreCure Suite (?)

**_(Pembaca: kayanya yang dimaksud Suite PreCure__ deh?)_**

iyalaaaah apa namanya yang penting langsung aja yaaa cekmidot(?) eeh cekidotttt XD

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Nyummy

Tengil Hoajar (Hajar) – Cure Melet

Mintaminta Kakaede (Kakak Adek) – Cure Rokok (Maksudnya Jualan Rokok(?)) atau Rok?

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Narator: di suatu sekolah bernama SMP Kokondao sedang melaksanakan upacara pagi seperti biasanya. Lalu ada anak bernama Tengil Hoajar atau bisa dikenal Tengil Hajar dan Mintaminta Kakaede atau bisa dikenal Mintaminta Kakak Adek)<em>**

**_(Pembaca: LANGSUNG AJA BOS!)_**

**_(Narator: oke karena pembaca udah marah, langsung EKSENNN!)_**

Tengil: heee bosen banget abis bediri (?) di lapangan upacara.. malah panas lagi~

Kakaede: ya sabar aja deh, aku juga kena panas nih.. *sambil memberi badan dengan pemutih (?)*

**_(Pembaca: So Clean(?) Pemutih, kah?))_**

Tengil: eh, apa yang kamu pake tuh? kayanya asik!

Kakaede: oh ini. ini itu namanya pemutih. ini bisa mutihin badan, baju, pokoknya segala macem dah.. **_*(Narator dan Pembaca: Lebe amat sih)*_**

Tengil: heee, gitu yaaaa~ boleh aku coba, gak?

Kakaede: oh boleh kok. tapi lihat dulu penggunaannya ya. nanti kaya kemaren lagi adikku makenya jadi kulitnya hitam -_-

Tengil: okeee~!

**_(Narator: sesudah itu mereka belajar dan blabla~ akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi)_**

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG~!

Kakaede: eh udah bel tuh. kamu makan gak, Ngil? **_*(Pembaca: kayanya yang dimaksut (?) Nyil? (Unyil)?)))*_**

Tengil: yaaah makan lah, kaya biasa getoh~ oiya De, kamu bawa kue gaak? *bright-eyed*

Kakaede: pasti nya duoonkkk... *alay mode on*

Tengil: weee bagi donkk ^^

Kakaede: tenang aja, selama ini cukup buat makan hari ini(?)

Tengil: semoga gak ada yang minta ya selain aku / X3X3

Kakaede: iya ya. semoga aja~

**_(Narator: lalu saat mereka sudah selesai makan bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka belajar dan blabla~ akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berdering)_**

KRRRRRRIIIIINNGGG~!

Tengil: yess udah bel pulang sekolah! eh, De, mau kemana habis ini kamu?

Kakaede: mau ke tempat eskul biasa, kamu tau kan Ngil?

Tengil: ohh tau tau... buat kue lagi ya? yaudah aku mau main eskul bola dulu ya sama si Daon

Kakaede: okee~ aku juga mau di ajarin hari ini sama Belika(?) **_*(Pembaca: kayanya maksudnya BELIKAT, ya?)*_**

Tengil: bye, De!

Kakaede: bye too, Ngil!

**_(Narator: lalu saat si Tengil udah selesai eskulnya, dia mengunjungi tempat kue nya si Kakaede. dan apakah yang terjadi?)_**

Tengil: heee~ De, kamu ada kue gak? aku laper banget nih..

Kakaede: jelas adalah, apa sih yang gak buat kamu **_*(Pembaca dan Narator: caelah...)*_**

Tengil: apa deh kamu, pake rayu2 segala. emangnya kamu mau lesbi-an sama aku? *ngakak*

Kakaede: gak lah! gak usah PD deh... aku mah ogah

Tengil: yaudah si nyantai ngomongnya! gak usah marah!

Kakaede: ya kamu yang mulai duluan! aku kan gak marah!

Tengil: heee gitu yaa? jadi kamu sekarang mau salahin aku?

Kakaede: iya lah! jelas kamu yang salah!

Tengil: enak aja! aku gak salah tau!

**_(Narator: sementara mereka lagi berantem di depan tempat taman, datanglah kucing bicara namanya Nyummy)_**

Nyummy: huaaa, minggur hyaaa~!

**_(Narator: #NOTE, kata HYAAA~! adalah ciri khas Nyummy)_**

Nyummy: tolong akuuu hyaaa~!

Tengil: heh kamu yang salah!

Kakaede: kamu!

Tengil: kamu!

Kakaede: kamu!

Nyummy: hyaaa tolooongg!

Tengil: ka..- eh? suara apaan tuh?

Kakaede: gak tau, mungkin semut.

Tengil: ah masa semut bisa segede itu

Kakaede: yaudah lupakan aja, lanjutin pertengkaran kita!

Tengil: okeee!

Nyummy: ooiii manusia ceweeekk toloongg doonnkk!

Tengil dan Kakaede: BERISIKKK!

Nyummy: hya? *murung*

Tengil: eh? kucing?

Kakaede: kucing?

Tengil dan Kakaede: KEREEEN!

**_(Narator2: BERSAMBUNG~)_**

**_(Narator: kapan bersambung? yaudah lah udah panjang banget nih, kita ke part selanjutnya aja ya besok atau gak minggu depan, BYEEE~!)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya :3 #sujudsujud<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: New PreCure Born Part 2

ah makasih O *minum teh* **_*(Pembaca: WOOOOII!)*_** eh? *teh nya tumpah* yah tumpah.. *murung* **_*(Pembaca: =_=')*_**

**_Narator2: karena Narator asli sedang keadaan bercuaca buruk (?) , saya yang akan menggantikannya. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!_**

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Nyummy

Tengil Hoajar (Hajar) – Cure Melet

Mintaminta Kakaede (Kakak Adek) – Cure Rokok (Maksudnya Jualan Rokok(?)) atau Rok?

Seiret/Seret (new character)

* * *

><p>Tengil dan Kakaede: KEREEEN!<p>

Nyummy: TOLONG DONG! JANGAN BERDIRI AJA DISITU! **_*(Pembaca: LO JUGA JANGAN TEREAK#? AJA BISANYA!)*_**

Seret: eh berenti kau, nyummy!

Nyummy: gak mau ah *weeek*

Seret: ciaatt! *lempar batu gas elpiji(?)*

Nyummy: *kena* waaaaahhh ! tega kamu ya! sadis kamu ya! ditamba..- **_*(Pembaca: STOP! BACOT#?)*_**

Seret: wah! ada note! DATANGLAH! NEGATONE!

**_(Narator2: treng)_**

Negatone#1: NEGATONEEE!

Nyummy: huaaa mati aku kalo gak nemuin para PreCure!

Tengil & Kakaede: PreCure? apaan tuh? **_*(Pembaca: MAMPUS LO DIKACANGIN!)*_**

Seret: SERANG MEREKA, NEGATONE!

Negatone#1: NEGATONEEEE!

**_(Narator2: dan apakah yang terjadi)_**

Seret: NANI? **_*(Narator2: ngomonnggnnnya kaya di sinetron ajaaa XXDXDXD)*_**

Tengil: seenaknya saja kau mau menyerang kucing yang tak bersalah ini!

Kakaede: sekali kau mendekatinya lagi, akan kubunuh kau! *ngancem*

Seret: memangnya kalian ini sekuat apa?

Tengil & Kakaede: pokoknya, kami gak bakal maafin kamu! *hatinya bersinar*

Nyummy: waaah~!

Tengil: apaan nih, cerah amat

Kakaede: huaah apaan nih XD

Nyummy: kalian hanya tinggal bilang "Let's Go-Up! PreCure Modulele(?)!" begitu, oke?

Tengil: walaupun gak ngerti, ..

Kakaede: .. akan kami coba!

**_(Narator2: lalu)_**

* * *

><p>Doury: Dodo!<p>

Re-Lele: Rere!

Tengil & Kanade: Let's Go-Up! PreCure Modulele!

Tengil: yukkuri to hae de ongaku wo saisei, Cure Melet!

Kakaede: sukato to tabako de ongaku wo saisei, Cure Rokok!

Tengil (Melet) & Kakaede (Rokok): todoke! futari no kibou! Suiito Purikyua!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Narator: udah selesai belom.. *murung TINGKAT TINGGI LEVEL DEWA(?)*))<em>**

**_(Narator2: sepertinya, narator asli kita sudah mulai baikan)_**

**_(Pembaca: MUKA LU TUH BAIKAN! MAKIN SEREM!)_**

**_(Narator2: kalo gitu, udahan dulu sampe sini aja ya. bye bye)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya<p> 


End file.
